THE New Isabella Izzy Swan Mariins
by l1ttl3 Sakura
Summary: Laurent bite her...Alice have a vision but Jasper thinks is better let her life that new family... Edward thinks that she died in a car accident...6 years later Izzy and Edward share a kiss in the school but Edward doesnt know who shes...A LOT OF DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**NO ONE OF THIS CHARACTERS AND NETHER SOME OF THE MENTINATION BELONG TO ME WELL UNLY THE 6 OF ALICE´S VISION SO IF YOU LOVE THE CHARACTERS MEANS THAT YOU NEED TO SAY A LOT OF THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER**

I was there staring at the big white house waiting for his voice or for something to happen but there was only the sound of the wind and of my truck.

Seeing that nothing was happening I went out of my truck and try to enter to the house for my surprise it wasn´t lock so I went into the comfy living room and see that all was like the last time a was here. I sat at the piano's seat and gazed at it. I know that this would make me suffer later but all the good memories and part of my party appeared on my mind. Their smell was all over the house, the garden was just like Esme likes it, everything was as if nothing had happened.

The house still had gas and light, it was strange, but neither the pain nor the voice came out. I just stay there, walking like a ghost in the hallways. I didn't realized after a time, but there was a moment when I went outside and walk until I reached the river. I sat there, hearing only the beautiful sounds, feeling the rain, until some noises from the brushes began.

At first I thought that it was only an animal, but the noises began to be more lauder and the fear came out. Just when I was about to move Laurent appeared. I was relived, Carlisle said that he had gone with the Denali coven and had their diet, but when I see up his eyes… they were red .

- L-L-L-Laurent what are you doing here; I thought you were in Alaska- while I said this I move a little towards the house.

- Oh look what I found. Yes Bella, I was there, but an old friend asked me to do her a favor; but I smelt something more than delicious, and I´m starving. I think I can take a little snack.

-An old friend? Snack? I don´t see any animal around.- This was the more awkward conversation I have had with a vampire. It makes me look dumb and I tried to run away from him. But before I could make a big move he was graving my wrist taking near to his eyes.

-She is also an old friend of you. I think this remained her to you.- he say showing me the scarf of James´s thee.

-Victoria is alive- I hissed. I don´t know of who I was more afraid of Victoria or from Laurent. I really have a big magnet problem.

-Yes she is a little… upset with Edward and you from taking a part her mate so she wants revenge so she is going fot his mate. But the rain makes you more than irresistible. I want to try a little... it´s just to Yummi

That's all I could remember before his thee sharp in my other hand. I thought that I was lost that I was die, but then something or someone make Laurent stop and then there was a loudly noise. The fire began to expand across my arms I scream first asking for Edward to come and save me but no one appear, then only scream begging for dead, for someone to make it disappear. It was useless. When my body couldn't make it more I went out after two strong and cold arms take me, but it didn´t matter anymore I was dead, alone, without my family... without my love.

* * *

Alice PoV.

I was in the house with Jasper waiting for the others to come from a hunting trip. Since we left Forks I wasn´t a lot for going hunting with the family.

We were only watching some news from some poor little childrens without their family, when I had a vision.

_In the vision 4 female vampires and 2 male were in a room around a cozy bed but in the bed was… Bella... screaming from pain some fair in, but then she stop screaming and open her eyes. She try to stand up but then the door open._

When I saw it I feel her and my pain she was changed by who the hell know and I doesn´t was there for be the first to show the beautiful that she was, for taking shopping for her clothes. I´m her best friend and like sisters and I wasn´t for her.

When I went out of the vision Jasper was feeling the same pain and throws a wave of calm. I only began to sob more and huge him. When he saw I was able to talk he asks.

-Alice, love what happen why you´re so much in pain. What did you saw?

-Someone bites her. She´s suffering and no one of use is there for her. I´m her best friend and I´m not in the same room, not taking her hand for let her know that we love her. Jasper I need to find her and you are going to help me, do you?

-Whith that we run searching for our papers and some clothes. Ones we have all the things we let a note for the family.

_Family don´t tell Edward but we need to look fot Bella. Sorry for not waiting for you to return but is about a vision...__, _

_We love ya´ll. _

_Alice&Jasper 3_

With that write we drive to the airport and buy tickets to Seattle. I try to see her but it was like she hasn´t anything planed so she was lost in the future.

When we arrive my phone sound. It was Rosalie.

So we go to the house and the first thing that we notice was her very fresh scent not more than a day maybe two. It was every single place mostly in my room and Edward´s... I know it was a bad idea to left her... Jasper decided to look around the house too look for the vampires of my vision...

* * *

Jasper P.o.V.

I know that I´m the more distant of the family but I also care about her is like the lilttle sister of the family and I feel so guilty about what I almost do in her party... I´ll never going to feel good because of that she now is suffering.

I went out of the house and looke a round when i wa near the river i cath hers, Laurent and other 3 vampires scents. Never finding Laurent´s scent after that place but I smell the other 3 vampires´ scent forward to the noth.

I didn´t know if it was a good or a bad news... Maybethe could be better family than us just maybe she will find another person to love just maybe she will be able to have a new life. Think that was like to feel the change another time, but we already make her lose her parents and friends and for me she lost her love. so I walk slowly towards the house but Alice was already a few inches above of me and with the look and feelings of her one part think that was a bad idea that she doesn´t have nothing against us but she also saw how she look the eve in the woods since the begining to when a _La Push_ boy take her to Charlie´s house.

* * *

**hey guys this is the first ff so please Review you know why because Review is love and love is cookie our so if you review i will give you YUUMY cookies...**

**I also know Jasper is a lot OoC but we don´t know him very well is like to write about the life of Johan and you who is Johan... well neither do I... LoL**


	2. Chapter 2: new friends

**HI EVREYONE!! WELL I´LL THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WITH ONLY ONE SIMPLE AND A LITTLE BAD STORY BELIVE IT WILL BE GREAT SO ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE VIRTUAL COOKIES (yeii) AND ALSO REMEMBER THAT THIS IS ONLY MY PLOT AND SOM FEWe CHARACTERS BUT THE AWESOME AND HOT!! EDWARD, JASPER, EMMET CULLEN AND OBVIOUSLY ALL THE REST ARE FROM THE GREAT STEPENIE MEYER!!.**

* * *

**JASPER P.o.V**

I expplained all to Alice that we need to give her the try of the new family, that only if Bella in one time wants to know about us she will know, that there will beno problems so at the end ofhe week to went to Seatle and make the pappers of her dead since Charlie thinks that she is allive but need time and will return when she diceds, poor Charlie he was screw.

Alice wasn´t being herself hyper and another time I feel guilt.

Yeah thats my life ending others since the begining of my forever...

Sure I´ll make for all the family I will make bigger efforts, and put an eye in Bella and her new family, is the last thing that i could do.

* * *

**Bella P.o.v**

I feel again the cold stone hands but this time in my fort it wa usless the fire that for now I know very well was worse i was feeling my bones broke, all in my body even in my toenails but then my arms were less painfulles but then in my chest all the pain that before minutes was in all my body. Sudenly the pain just stop when i heard te door open and 3 different fee made their way near where I was.

The first I saw was 6 unknown vampires faces and all my envirment much more clear.

Nobady move, no one say a word they just stay there around the confy bed that I was, looking at me cautios wantin for my reaction, for a bad move that I made.

Slowly or what I think is slowly I sat down and look at evreyone in the room; thre were 6 vampires for the most "oldest" to a "little" girl in the end of the bed. But I didn´t remember them only the house, the river and Lauren when he bite me and I remebr a pair of cold hands that take me.

The one that look around his 30 or less come more near to me.

- You have very amazing us becasue youre transformation only took two and half days when normaly it take thee. Well my name is Mathew Marrins and this is my family exept for my husband and one son that are hunting they were not expectind that it end so sun. And bcause I see you on your eyes and the "talk" that you have with the one that bite you. Sorry he eardrop and that´s why we can save you.

A brunet with short brown hair with blue light dress with a black demi skirt and a blue blouse and with a large collar- Hi girl! my name is Angel but you can call me Ang. I have a power and I´m empathic and also make the others act like I want. I also look like I´m 15 but I´m 100 years old but let ot like I´m 15. Later I´ll tell you my story. Oh! I love the way your hair is. And a matter of fact you still smell like humand do you know that your blood smelt like fressia and know is the same but with a little of vampires swert.

- Yea I know what you mea by my blod but not about the others facts... - I like her she was a lot of rambling, but she was enought friendly for me to like her. I know that we will end like friends.

A blonde one with large and wavu hair dress with the same clothes that Ang but with the skirt in blue and the blouse dark huge me taking me off ward but when I undesrtand I huege her back, when she let me go I feel a shock in all my body.

-My nam is Sharon . I have the gist to send message to others head but you need to talk if you want to replay. I´m "19 years old" well 87 but again I´m a gilr that like to think she´s the age she looks like it. I also will explain my story and let me tell you, you´re not going anywhere after we tell you our storys because you´ll tell us yours.

_-So in resume your sibblings and parents are taking me in your family without questions and Mathew here is your father he is 30... Ang is 1 and is empathic like Jasper... Oh damit!... Later I´ll explain who is Jasper... and also is alot of influense and you are 19 one year old than me and you send other messages and only she or he can hear them right?..._

_-Oh yes and you send me a message! that means that we have the same power._

_- Wow yes I do that and is even better than to read minds like E... him... like with Jasper I´ll explain my self. and we can talk and no other is gonna know well maybe yes becasue we are not talking and the other guy is looking me estrainge _

_-Oh him always look strainge to the other persone and you are not acting like a normal newborn and also youre eyes are like oranges... but well better we continue with the presenation thay still miss three persons that are in this room my mom and one of my sibblibgs the one that are hunting._

_-Oki dokie so I will just shut up. I need to go for some personal things in my ex-house..._

_- Yeah we are going tonight after you and if is dissmis me hunt a little._

The guy that was looking me estrainge move and she my hand also feeling the shock.

-My name is Roc. I´m 23 and just let it like that you already know the rest well exept that my powr is control the earth. And the amizing girl in the entire universe that is at my side is my wife.

A tall read-head girl that looks like or better than Rosalie move more near the bed and me.

- Hi my name is Mary Lillian, I like better Lilly and I´m 21 I´m just 10 years old like a vampire. I meet Roc when I was a human and after we meet and know that I was his singer we married and Mathew that is the best with self control change and now we are happy for ever. - When I heard the strory I couldn´t help but think about th most amazing past year and a half when the love of my live love me back but quickly recover.

I feel my self looking another time around me and see that the "little" girl was looking intentanly to me. she was really cute with wavy blue and blonde hair and her eyes countinue to change from blue aqua to the golden that for now I know very well. When she notice that I was watching her she so she move her eyes and without returning her eyes to me she speak to me.

-Why I can see your past- in one part that was a relife and in the other that mean that my head was still some kind of "another frecunce" just like one time _he_ told me.

- Well the true to be told no one well I only meet one... But anyway he couldn´t read my mind and well I think that your gift work just like his power work.

-Yeah maybe that´s all. So my name is Suzzy and I´m 13 years old I´m a real sister of Sharon and I have two powers one of course is that i can see others past just what I like and also the look or outfite of me and others person.

When she finish talking the door open and a women with dark hair that was near the middle of her back with a motherly face with a boy at her side

-Are Ang and Suzzy fighting agian because the power in here is alot. - thats when she notice that I was awake and a knowledge expression came to her face.- Oh! you already finish and susprisly your eye are already ocre. But well I think that the power is from you becasue no one of my daughters or Roc are arguing and well I can fell others vampires gifts... And my name is Victoria and this boy is Cody his 12 years old and he control the time... Now tell us at list your name or te way you like to be call something and another thing WELCOME TO THE MARRINS FAMILY.

- My name is Isabella Swan well now I think it would be Marrins and I like to be call Bella but I will let you free too imagination if you want to name me different. And well I only need to check something in my ex-home like my personal stuffs so can you let me go. I mean I´ll go with someone but realy I need to go.

with that Sharon and Suzzy went out of the room and when I was in the door way Victoria take my arm and get down to my ear and tell me- You have two wonderfull powers but use them with consideration... they are very unique and if the Volturis know about you they could come for all the faily and for your information you powers are Shield and ofcourse if you make contact with other vampire with gift you´ll have the same power. Someone are not to pleasent to have so just be carefull.- With that she let me go thinking about the imense power that I have in my hands.

When we run out of the house I look and see that Cody also come with us and was running towards the forest.

We hunt in the way and make another time our way.

We ran like minutes but when I look to the sky it was already Twilight and I so the big house of Cullen and when I was ready to tell them that that wasn´t my house I saw that there was a papper in a thre with the perfect letter of Jasper.

**_So she know about this_**

_Please Bella forgive us for not say godbye for second time but we are think that is better this way I wil__l put an eye in you so don´t worry _

_you´re not alone anytime and if you need to talk to someone I´ll be there._

_Alice put some clothes in her wardrove that you can take..._

_JASPER 3you lil´ sis_

_P.s: I´m sorry for what happen to you and I will make for you and make Edward happy_

That was really nice but I still need to go to my fathers house so I told Sharon and Ang that Cody and I will return in some time and went to my house.

Relife that Charlie wasn´t there I make some dinner for future days Cody helping me and then went to my room when I took som of my favorite Cd, some animal stuff tha Emmet give in Christams and also the books that Jasper give me and my album of my birthday in a bag I made my way out of the room when I hear a nosie in coming for the floor, Cody and I look at each other and get to our knees and began to knock soft the floot when Cody found I broken part h remove it and I find the pictures of _him _and my other presents of my last party.

When I look in his eyes there were love and know that he never stop loving me and he go for my best, I just kind of breakdown and Cody grap me in a embrance and I tell him about the Cullen, my family, my best friend and Edward...

when we were going outside te house we hear a whisper about my funeral. We went and find Sharon and Suzzy in the Cullen´s living room and tell them that I want to be in my funeral.

We reach at the final of it and look that: Charlie, Rene, Angela, Ben, and all my friends of the school from here and Phoenix were there but the ones that were t most important were an apart family that I know very well.

Esme was hidding her face in Carlisle shoulder looking devasted,Carlisle not looking very himself, Emmet not having his usual goof grin, Alice not her usual hyper and even Rosalie look bad herself, but when I look at the floor there was my love sufering and more near to us was Jasper also near his family but also with also a lot of distance.

So I decide that I´ll let him now that I was here.

_Jasper thanks for the note I also love you bro and thanks for the promise I know that Alice and you can make him a little more happy and make him try to smile. _

When I was sure he hear me he look to my direction and makng sure his family wasn´t looking to him he walk to me

- Bella the change make you a good thing.- he said with a sad smile trying to make a little joke.

- Ha that was a good one.- Cody also look sad but I´m sure it was more worry about me that waht was happening.

Jasper turn and preent himself to Cody who shake hands

- Yeah Jasper. you know what I tell you is true and also know that I always doesn´t have nothing against you but I also think that a little of dsitant will work but I´ll be in touch with you.

Whith that say I rin the fast that I could feeling my new family in my back. and when we´re in the middle of the forest I colapse, Sharon and Suzzy hugging me and me just there saying my story.

Thats when we all notice that I don´t feel the need to kill the humans that were near and learn that I was inmune to their blood. And also the shock from touching Suzzy and be able to change my outfit and see others past...

* * *

**IF YOU DOESN´T UNDERSTAND THE ITLAIC ONES ARE THE " MESSAGES" THAT ARE SEND...**

**AND IF SOMEONE WAS ASKING WHY ALICE WAS SO UPSET IS BECAUSE SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE WITH HER BEST FRIEND AND ALSO SHE IS SEEING HER FAMILY SUFERING.**

**THE GIFT OF CHRISTMAST ARE INVENTED BY ME AND ONLY BY ME**

**REMEMBER REVIEW IS LOVE AND KNOW TO THE ONES THAT REVIEW ARE GOING TO HAVE VIRTUAL HUGES...**


	3. 3: intruction ofmy new life

**YOU KNOW THAT I ONLY OWN TH MARRINS... THANKS STEPHENIE MEYER **

_

* * *

___

6 months later

I was just there in my sofa looking at the ceiling when a tune came to my mind.

I go out of my room and find that it was only Sharon Suzzy Cody and me.

Knowing Cody, and I do he had a guitar in his room, so I enter and ask for it and began to play it. Giving my heart in it and obviously of the word around me until, I hear piano´s keys and some humming.

We create a song, a beautiful song if I need to specific. It was something like this

_I can't see your star.  
I can't see your star.  
Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.  
I can't see your star.  
The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away._

Ok maybe a little sad the song but no one ask about it.

We continue like this until I saw the hour and know that it was time to catch up with Jasper.

Since my funeral he and I became closer like brother and sister but we never touch because I´m afraid of others people, also he tells me what the family is doing and that for first time we trick Alice and she doesn´t know about our meetings (something that´s good) so I say my goodbyes and left the house and went to the forest to a river in middle of it where I always find him.

When I came he was laying in the grass with his eyes close.

-hey big bro- he stand up and smile

-I like that way… so like what is my favorite sis?

- Well I think I´m the same and my family is just like well them. Oh and Mary Lill and Roc are marring again and they want you to come. Think that you can, I mean it´s the next Monday.

-Yeah I´ll think about something, at what our it´s

- At midnight. So what is going on with the family?

-Well Alice decides to send some draws of cloths to _Lacost _(**sp)** obviously with a nick name and they accept it with all the good things. Rosalie and Emmett are in their hone-moon in England. Carlisle is working in the city hospital and in the night's he´s learning about animal decides. Esme began a charity for pore kids and sends clothes and toys. I well I´m tutoring guys about history until the school starts and last but not least Edward that´s well him buy a new car since the Volvo well they was a little accident.

- Oh what happen to the good Volvo Jasper, more like what stupid thing want to do Edward?

- You wouldn´t like to know. It´s like do you see your calendar lately, it´s your anniversary…

- You mean it´s already November. Wow. But anyway what does the Volvo matter in this?

- He was kind of furious and the car was the nearest thing so you fill the thing.

_Aaagh he is just…. But well I love him… and I broke his heart at not return with him._

We kept talking just about an hour until Jasper announce that if he doesn´t return before the Alice´s trip he will be murder. So we say our goodbyes, when he left I just stay there looking at the water and the fish. It was hard not run to Edward´s embrace but I´m still afraid about what he could do.

* * *

Before return to home I hunt a little. When I was at house Sharon Suzzy and Cody were showing the others our song so when I came they ask me if I could play or sing for them and that make me a little self-conscious something that the last time I feel was like human.

So I decide that I would sing for them one of my favorite songs of Flyleaf:

_When I said good morning  
I was lying  
I was truly thinking of  
How I might quit waking up_

He pointed out how selfish  
It would be to kill myself  
So I keep waking up

It feels so much like falling  
Dying while I wait to die  
The fear of something or nothing  
Lonely empty lie

I don't want to be here, lying  
I don't want to be selfish anymore  
I want so much to change  
Learning your love everyday  
There's still so much to know

You grip my wrists  
I let go

It feels so much like falling  
Separated from the fear  
Aware of a destination far away from here

It feels so much like falling  
Separated from the fear  
Aware of a destination far away from here  
Far away from here

I run to my room and began to dry sob.

I miss my family and over that Edward but i coudn´t find my legs moving to see them...

I never show my family my real feeling unless it´s happy or disgust only to Cody since he know me better than I know myself, it´s like we have a connection, a sibling connection.

The next day I pass in my room with the guitar and finish the other song that we were doing.

When I was out Sharon huge me like it was no tomorrow.

Hey girl what about we go to a shopping trip. I sure it will be fun and you only need to see the clothes no need to buy them also Suzzy and Cody are coming we´re also going for some musical things Suzzy thinks it´ll be great if we try in this new bar named Eclipse it´s only for vampires and we found that they give only animal blood isn´t it great?

Yeah let go.

With that we run to her red Pegot and drive to the mall.

Know I scary myself saying that I like shopping it´s so fun but it also when I look Sharon determine to buy something it remember about my best friend and it pain me but most all the time we´re trying funny things and laugh.

During the week we go to Eclipse and now we are the permanent grope in there and make the club to be overtopped.

* * *

**YOU KNOW; GIVE YOUR LOVE aka reviews... **

**IT IS JUST LIKE A REFILL CHAPTER... THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN HERE MAYBE WILL BE IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE REGERENCE...**

**THE FIRST SONG IS _YOUR STAR BY Evanescence_**


	4. Chapter 4: some prank I hear

_**hey EVERYONE... WELL IT WA A TIME SINCE A SUBMITE BUT AGAIN I´M ONLY THINKING HOW TO MAKE THEM TO MEET AND ALL THE THING SO IS A "EXTRA¨ CHAPTER...**_

_**SOME CHARACTERS ARE FROM THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER ONLY THE PLOT AND THE MARIINS**_

1 year later

Roc I´m not going , so I don´t need to learn who to dance

Nonsense Izzy. Marry Lilly is going to make you go and Mathew Cody and I´ll dance with you if that is the problem.

FINE!! You and all the family are really but really crazy but I´ll go to the _welcome dance._

Now count… 123, 123 split…  
See is easy.

Well is only because I´m dancing with you.

Mhm. I love this song. You´re improving on your piano skills

Two years like human practicing, playing with mom, hearing almost every day my boyfriend´s disc and the better hear of the family.

Ok! I got your point but the true to be told is that in the beginning you just play shinny star. Now keep moving does lazy feet because today is the last lesson, tomorrow is the shopping day and on Saturday is the dance.

Can I at least have fun with Ang and S I mean is a dance for future lawyers, a boring dance for future lawyers. And if you and Mary Lilly don´t let us I´ll hate both of you

That's when we notice Mary Lilly in the ballroom door.

Oh! Sush I know that no matter what you love us.

That´s why I hate that you know me to well I can treat you.

You know Roc and you look very lovely dancing like that anyone that doesn´t know better could think you as a couple.

Jealousy my dear? Because I recall that you were the confident.

Yes I´m confident and yes I´m jealousy but just a little, you look to cute to be true.

When she finishes the music stop and Roc left me and run to Mary and began to split her around trying to imitate a Disney tune. That makes all of us laugh until Mathew and Vicky enter and play the music and also began to dance bringing the attention of Suzzy and Cody that began to dance like the xvii.

While I was seeing theme dance Sharon take Ang and my hand and we began to dance.

_We certainly are one of the most happy and funny family in this place._

The next day in the mall while looking for the perfect dress- Angel words-, I smell someone that I always hope doesn´t smell again and began to enter in hysterical. Sharon seeing me began to look around until she finds Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in the other side of the store.

When she finally makes me breath normal in her face a evil smile appear.

_Please let have some fun with please._

_I don´t know there is Alice and if you already think in your plan she knows._

_Oh don´t worry I´m thinking about the "perfect dress". So that´s a yes??_

_What we need to do?_

_Well talk to Jasper…_

_**Oh! Jasper what a coincidence now we need your help…**_

With that he turns and says something to Alice and the others and began to run to us.

Jasper P.o.V

So we are in last days of august and we are in the mall.

I in the mission of buy a gift for Bella since her birthday is in September 13th without the family and more important Edward find out well Alice already know but she thinks that I will only left it on the grave yard and pull up my hopes that she´ll see it.

Rosalie and Alice were looking for formal dresses when I heard her I say to my family that I´ll go to look for some dress and help.

When I began to run toward her and Sharon- only know her name because of Bella- and feel… worry and evil and also happy… that is a strange connection.

Hey little sister what you need?

Ok first kept it down, extremely down, second we need that Alice go and buy a video camera and second to mess the emotions of the other two.

With that Alice began to run toward us.

Oh my god… Bella I miss you…- that all in a whisper. And she began to come to me. At the same time Sharon, Japer and I began to shout.

Please don´t…- but it was very late and I feel the electricity in my body- huge her/me

She look a little deject so we explain one of my main powers and then we proceed to tell her about our little prank. She was more than hyper when we told her and help us to improve it.

So she run and buys the video camera and return with Rosalie and Emmett.

And in there it began with the evil mind game.

Emmett p.O.v

We were in the mall waiting for Alice and Rosalie to find a dress. When suddenly I smelt a pair of vampires and Jasper moving towards them his face had something odd… he was happy maybe he knew them.

After a pair of minutes Alice had a vision and also run towards the others vampires.

I nudge Rosalie in her rib and when she look at me she had a murderers face.

Rosalie there are some vampires there and I think that Alice and Jasper know them

Maybe they are friends from them when they were nomads now help me find the dress.

But before we return to our task we heard a scream not enough for humans but for us to hears saying not to hug someone but it was late and the girls was shivering but we never see her face.

Then Alice went out of the place and a few moments return with a video camera and tell us that she was going to look in other part of the store when I sure I hear Bella´s voice in my head…

_**Oh dear bear Emmett the life is not funny without you**_

When I look to Rosalie I was sure that she hears the same. But we simple doesn´t make it important.

But then a wave of paranoid came from nowhere and Jasper was out of the story trying to calm an old lady that was hitting him with an umbrella.

And another time we heard her.

_**Oh you know you´re not crazy it´s only my… well I and a friend call destiny.**_

That was the drop of my self control.

What the hell she´s dead why I will hear her now and not when Edward try to destroy the Volvo or when we were in his funeral I seriously thinking that vampires can go crazy.

Then I saw Rosalie take out her cell phone and dial Carlisle number.

Carlisle did the vampires can go crazy… because it happened that we heard Bella in our head and…

In that exact moment a petit brunet women like Bella with a lot of dresses in her hands that cover her face pass in front of us and Jasper enter in the store.

And they began to huge and it was really awkward because she had all the dresses and he was only touching the cloths of her.

-Oh Mary I miss you.

That´s when Alice appears like in fire.

So this why you just left me in bed at some times saying you need to hunt and disappear when we go with you… Because this… this insignificant _human_…

Ok now we never see Alice so angry and say human with such venom… And then another girl a little tall than Alice and "Mary" appear and hug Jasper.

Sorry Alice but I need some for my height.- I never hear Jasper say that to Alice

That send Alice to the top and she throw herself to the girls and began to slap their faces that´s when a blonde vampire appear and separate.

Girls not because you know about us you need to be all over the hot vampires so please say you're sorry.

The brunet one that had green eyes began to sob. – But he´s so… look at him.- but the blond put a hand in her mouth and say something to low for us to hear and then the brunet with her eyes dancing take the hand out of her mouth. – Sorry Alice but I mean he´s so damn cute.

And the other girl just say Sorry and all go out running out of the store when we began to hear shout from Carlisle that was still at the phone.

Sorry dad I think I´m going to pass out. – And Rosalie turns off the cell phone.

For a good time we just stay there looking to the spot where everything happens when Alice and Jasper appear from the changing rooms.

Rosalie was the first to snap out.- What the hell was that Alice?

The hell of what dear sister…- and with that they just go away to the jewelry.

This was an amusing day even for a mall day.

Bella P.o.V.

When we finish our little play we ask for a C.D. of everything and give them invitation to v.i.p to the Club so we could see again.

And for my pity now I can see the future something that´s extremely strange, for the moment I don´t have any vision but if Vicky and Mathew come to know they will be very upset, they are terrifying the Vulturis came for me, they love me too much.

**remeber REVIWE if you like or not I want to know**


End file.
